Seer's Forgiveness
by ProneToRelapse
Summary: A simple one-shot to show what should have happened when Morgana returned. Merlin comes to beg her forgiveness for his betrayal.


Ebony hair spills across the white silken pillow and frames thin shoulders beneath a loose-fitting night gown. Paper skin is stretched taut over glass cheekbones and once vibrant eyes are deep-set and listless. Ears hear threat in the silence and there is tightly-wound tension in every muscle. The lady Morgana has been returned home, but her mind is far from at rest. A dark plan has been imprinted into her mind and she cannot rid herself of it.

But, more pressing than anything that has befallen her in be past year, is the sense of betrayal that curls around her heart. Like a reopened wound that will not heal, the pain of Merlin's treachery twists like a knife in her chest. A lone tear falls from the corner of her eye.

A gentle knock at her chamber door sends her heart into a frenzy, even though she knows it is only Gwen.

"Come in," she manages to call, voice barely louder than a sigh.

The door opens and, to her intense fury, Merlin enters-the traitor.

"My lady..." he says quietly. There is something in his eyes that she cannot understand. "I came...I came to..."

"To try and kill me again?" she demands bitingly. "I should have you executed."

"I know." Morgana stares as he stands there. He accepts her threat-he does not deny it or attempt to placate her. "I...I understand that you hate me; I hate myself. I could see that you were struggling with the knowledge of your magic. I should have been a friend. I should have helped you...I should have..."

He says nothing else.

"You...know?" Morgana struggles to raise herself up into a seated position. Merlin attempts to help her but she weakly but firmly slaps his hand away. "Don't touch me," she hisses. Merlin steps back.

"I'm sorry that I left you to deal with your magic alone. I understand what you-"

"How could you possibly understand?" Morgana spits. "How could anyone understand?" Her voice breaks. "You have know idea what it's like to feel ashamed of who you are-unable to ask for help because what you are is hated in this Kingdom. You have no idea-"

"Morgana." Merlin says her name quietly. His tone is such that she stops her tirade and listens. He sighs softly and moves to sit on the bed beside her. She glares but he does it anyway.

"Morgana, you were...one of my best friends. And I betrayed you. I was...afraid. Afraid of what you were becoming. I could see your hate for Uther- righteous hate- growing stronger and I didn't know what to do. And then, when the kingdom was under attack by the knights of Idirsholas, you were the source of the magic that kept the knights alive. I had to eradicate the source, to protect the kingdom, I had to...I had to."

Morgana watches him with narrowed eyes.

"I p-poisoned you because you were the source." Merlin's eyes are wide and wet with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry. But I had to protect Arthur."

"None of this explains how you claim to understand how I feel about magic, Merlin," Morgana says tersely. Merlin nods and wipes his eyes with his sleeve. When he looks up again, his eyes are full of steely determination. He looks Morgana squarely in the eyes and she quails internally under the intensity if his gaze. He reaches inside himself for the magic that always awaits his call should he need it. He lets it fill his eyes for a moment, just a moment, not caring that Morgana has the power and the right to turn him over to the king. He just doesn't care anymore. He has to show her; to make her see.

Morgana stares at him, jaw literally falling into her lap. Her eyes filled with unmistakeable pain. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice cracks and breaks. "You let me believe I was alone." Heavy tears roll down her pallid cheeks. A sob tears from her throat and her hands come up to cover her face.

Merlin acts without hesitation. He moves up the bed and reaches for the young woman, pulling her into a tight embrace. He can feel her hitting his chest with weak, ineffectual fists, but he doesn't let go. He holds her as harsh sobs wrack her thin frame. After a few minutes her blows subside but her tears don't. Her arms find their way around Merlin's waist and she holds him, taking comfort from his presence.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he breathed, pressing his cheek against her hair. "I know what it's like and I'm sorry I left you alone. Please forgive me. Please, I'm begging you."

"I forgive you," she said between her tears, voice sincere. "I forgive you."

Merlin held the lady, his own tears leaking from beneath his eyelids. His heart felt lighter than it had for months.

He had his friend back.


End file.
